It is known to provide warning signal light modules on or within the housing of an exterior rearview mirror. This typically involves the placement of light sources (e.g. light emitting diodes) behind the mirror surface, often arranges in a shape indicative of the intended warning. For example, on a left-side exterior rearview mirror, light sources may be arranged behind the mirror surface to form an arrow pointing left that is illuminated to indicate that the driver intends to make a left turn. A similar light assembly would be provided on the right-side exterior rearview mirror to warn of an intended right turn. Other light sources within the mirror assembly may be configured such that when illuminated, a warning is given to rearward drivers of a forward driver's intention to slow down or stop. Still other light sources, or perhaps even some of the same ones, may be utilized to form a blind zone alert (BZA) that warns the driver of a vehicle that another vehicle is in his or her blind spot. As is well known, different colors may be associated with different warnings. For example, the turn and BZA warnings may be amber, and the brake signal may be red.
To render the signals more vivid, it is known to form discrete apertures in the mirror coatings as, for example, by laser ablation, chemical mechanical polishing, or other known techniques. Light sources are then positioned within the mirror housing so as to transmit light through the apertures to form a desired pattern (e.g. a turn-signal arrow). Such techniques, however, are complex thus increasing the cost of manufacture and ultimately, the price of the vehicle.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a vehicular rear-view mirror assembly that is simpler and less costly to manufacture. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the following detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.